


The Greatest

by FlyingPig225



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-05 14:17:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5378273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingPig225/pseuds/FlyingPig225
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi Ackerman lives in a small town with few people. He owns a coffee and tea shop that makes enough to get by. Then, he meets Eren Yeager, a boy which loves to write and is in the middle of writing a romance novel in which he wishes the main character was him. Maybe he won't have to wish much longer...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Open Doors

**Author's Note:**

> Hi my lovelies! So, this is my last fan fiction for Eren and Levi for a little while. I just have other pairings that I want to write about, so I've decided to limit it to four stories with one being 12 chapters. It will not always be the last one, so watch out! Anyhow, let's get on with reading the very first chapter of this fanfic! Woohoo!

Levi Ackerman looked out the freshly cleaned window of his coffee and tea shop. It was very early, so he had no customers at the time. The sky was painted in soft yellows, blues, pinks and even slight grays as the sun peaked over the mountains that bordered the town. Kind of like a wall. They called them "The Great Mountains of Shingishina." A couple of cars passed by on the near empty roads, whizzing by like bolts of lightning. Levi sighed softly and got up from his elbows, yawning into his hand as he walked to the closet to get a broom. He walked out into the main part of the shop with a broom in hand, getting ready to sweep the already clean floors when the bell on the door rang merrily. Levi looked up and his eyes met the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. They were greenish teal, with specks of yellow. He caught himself staring before it could seem weird and straightened himself upwards, leaning the broom against the counter. He walked behind the counter, putting on a white apron before the teen walked over. "Half cafe leviathan latte espresso please." He said casually. "What the hell is that?" Levi said, leaning on his hands with a questioning look in his eyes. The teen chuckled, which made Levi's heart beat a little faster, and then said, "I was joking. Just a black coffee, please." He said. Levi gave the teen a small smile before entering the kitchen, before mentally slapping himself. 'You completely smiled at a stranger! What the fuck is wrong with you?" Levi shook his head as he lightly blew on the steaming coffee. He continued to do this when he walked behind the counter, and got a weird look from the kid standing there. Levi chuckled. "I always do that. No need to get scared." The boy blushed before sitting down at a table, flipping open a notebook and starting to write. Levi watched him intently before averting his gaze to the oncoming morning rush. He served many people, and at one point he saw that kid from the early morning look at him and smile. Levi's eyebrows furrowed and he decided he would question the kid when the morning rush ended.

Levi walked over to the wooden table where the kid sat, still scribbling things down in his notebook. "Hello." Levi said, and he tried not to laugh as the kid jumped from his seat. "Gosh, you scared me." He said, his face pink. "Sorry. I was just wondering, why did you look at me earlier?" Levi asked, sitting down. The chair squeaked in protest, but Levi didn't care. "Oh!" The kid said, and smiled. "I'm writing a romance novel, and you seemed like a good character." He said, tapping his pen against his chin thoughtfully. "Really?" Levi said, looking down at the table. "By the way, kid, what's your name?" Levi asked, looking back up. "Oh, right. Eren." Eren laughed. Levi smiled softly. "And yours?" Eren motioned to Levi. "Levi." He said, his smile growing the slightest bit. Levi looked over at the counter and saw a growing line. "Well, duty calls," he said, getting up. "And please stop that. You'll get pen marks on my table." Levi said, putting his hand over Eren's. They both blushed the slightest bit, and Eren nodded. Levi reluctantly pulled back and walked to the counter, dealing with impatient customers.

"Kid, you've been here the whole entire day." Levi said, slipping into the chair he sat in that morning. Eren smiled at him. "That's because I like it here." He said. Levi's cheeks turned the lightest shade of pink. "It's almost closing time. Why don't you head home? You have dark circles under your eyes and smell like tuna sandwiches." Levi said, rolling his eyes and smiling. Eren smiled softly, but shook his head. "I can't. Not tonight. My sister Mikasa and me got into a huge fight and I can't face her. Please let me stay?" He said, looking at Levi with those gorgeous teal eyes that Levi couldn't say no to. "You've got me. You can stay the night. Just-leave your stuff here and take a shower." He said. Eren thanked him and sped off to the kitchen. But five seconds later, a voice rang through the silent tea shop. "Hey, Levi, where are the towels and bathroom, for that matter?" Levi smiled and shook his head. "I'll show you." He opened up a cabinet door to show perfectly folded towels in color code. "Try not to screw things up, okay? And the bathroom is down the hall to your left." Levi finished, and Eren thanked him before running off. Levi leaned against the cabinet, smiling to himself. He was going to have a lot more of this brat, he just knew it. 

"Hey, where am I going to sleep?" Eren asked. Levi stopped admiring Eren to answer his question. Eren had no pajamas, so Levi let him borrow some sweatpants which were a size too big and a shirt which was also too big. "I'm not sure. Maybe you can sleep on my bed while I can sleep on a blow-up mattress." Levi said. "Are you sure? I can sleep on the blow-up if you want." Eren retorted, getting in front of Levi. Levi noticed how his hair spiked up in all directions, and thought it was a bit cute. 'Wait, what?' Levi mentally shook his head. "No, Eren. I insist." Levi finished. Eren sighed and walked down the hall into Levi's bedroom. Levi went to the hall closet and found the blow up mattress and pumper, and placed it in his room. He found Eren curled up in a ball on top of the sheets, already asleep. It took all of Levi to not pounce on him right then and there, but he reminded himself that he was a stranger and that he was only staying there because he needed to. Though, that didn't stop him from tucking the sleeping brat into the soft cotton sheets and kissed him lightly on the forehead. Though, Levi bit his lip, longing for the coolness of his cotton sheets and caved. He would just sleep on the very edge. Yeah. He crawled in and shut his eyes, trying not to feel the warmth radiating from Eren.

EREN POV

I woke up to warm sunlight streaming in from a window. I sighed softly as I remembered where I was - nowhere near my sister. Though, I did feel something in between my strong arms and looked down to see a short man with ivory black hair sleeping peacefully in my arms. My breath hitched as I looked at him. He was beautiful. Every muscle, every feature. I didn't want to let him go, but I knew I had to. I didn't want him thinking I was some sort of psychopath. I unsnaked my tan arms from around him, and I noticed how his thin pink lips frowned slightly at the loss. I smiled to myself. I yawned and then crawled out of bed, ruffling my hair even more. I was about to open the bedroom door when a smooth, silky voice called out. "Brat, where the hell do you think you're going without my permission?" Levi growled, sitting straight up in bed. Somehow, his hair was perfect. No bedhead. "Do you think I'm going to allow you to go in public looking like that? I'll have you know I have customers, so clean yourself up." He snapped, rubbing his face. "Sorry. I'm grouchy in the morning." He said sincerely. I smiled and nodded, heading for the bathroom. I tried to comb my hair and got dressed in a change of clothes I brought for who knows why. I then stepped out, and saw Levi was also dressed. "Let's open up shop." 

I had to admit, the morning rush was fun. I loved serving people and them thanking me. I felt like I was some sort of superhero or something. "Oi, brat, get back to serving." Levi said, with a playful smile dancing across his lips. "Sorr-y." I whined teasingly. The last people in line were a tall blonde man with massive eyebrows and a middle sized woman with brown hair and a crazy grin. "Hello, Levi!" She called out. Levi then appeared by my side. "Hello, sister." Levi said. "Hello, Erwin." He smiled. "It's Dr. Hanji to you, brother." Hanji said. "Whatever. Are you guys ordering or not?" Levi said. They did indeed order, and as I went to fix it, I overheard them talking. "So, is that kid your boyfriend?" Hanji asked. "No!" Levi yelled, and I could practically hear him blush. Though, I couldn't stop my face from falling. Of course he didn't feel the same way I did. But, I had known him for less than 24 hours, so that was reasonable. I brought out the drinks and they thanked us before leaving. "Weirdos." Levi muttered. I snickered. 

I then lead him over to a table. "So, what's your book about?" He asked me. I told him that the book was about two men, one a great known Corporal that was Humanity's Strongest and the other a teenage boy that could turn into a Titan and was known as Humanity's Last Hope. I told him about everyone else, the walls, the Titans and most importantly, the romance. Their relationship would be true and loving, kind and honest. Levi smiled at me, and I got butterflies in my stomach. "The book will be great. I know." He said. "By the way, you're hired." He said. I gasped. I had gotten a real job! "Thank you!" I said happily. He sighed softly before getting up. "Are you staying here tonight?" He asked. I nodded. "I at least texted my sister. She's starting to cool off but... I might need at least another week here?" Levi laughed. "Stay as long as you want, kid." I smiled at him. He then opened the cafe door and let the warm summer air rush in. He leaned against the door frame and I couldn't help but stand beside him, our hands touching.


	2. Friends and Summertime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren invites all his friends to Levi's coffee shop, which results in many questions. Also, Levi decides to take Eren on an outing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back, my dears! So apparently I wasn't busy at all today, so I decided to write Chapter 2 (and possibly 3, maybe.) I hope you guys enjoy and thanks for checking back in!

LEVI POV

I blushed as Eren's calloused hand touched mine. From the bit I had felt, it was calloused and rough, but smooth. I smiled to myself as I slightly curled my fingers around Eren's to make his hand stop moving, and he blushed as well. God damn that kid was great (and hot!). The warm spring-kind-of-turning-into-summer air hit us, and I couldn't keep myself looking at the way Eren's messy brown hair waved in the wind. He looked adorable. I bit my lip to stop myself from blurting out everything that I was feeling and stared into the twilight sky. Time passed, and we stayed like that for who knows how long. Though, Eren's voice soon cut through the silence, "we should head to bed. It's super late." I nodded and yawned, and he smiled at me. I felt my heart flutter. I let him lead me to the bedroom, and he threw me on the bed. I laughed softly as he dropped next to me, staring at me with those eyes, oh my god those eyes, and I held in a gasp when he put a hand on my leg. I didn't want to gasp because he may get the wrong idea and I definitely don't want that. We were actually so tired that we fell asleep like that, his hand on my leg and my arm carefully snaked around his neck. 

I woke up to steady breathing close to me. I smiled softly as I knew who it was. I opened my steel grey eyes and peered at Eren, who's skin glowed in the sunlight. I sighed and rolled over, moving the mattress and waking Eren. "Morning." He whispered, peeking over my shoulder with a childish look on his face. "Morning, brat." I laughed, putting my hand on his hair. It was soft and fluffy, like everything I ever imagined. "C'mon. We woke up extra late and the morning rush is starting." I said, and hopped out of bed. I got ready exceptionally fast, and left Eren gaping at my speediness. I smiled as I walked through the bedroom door, tying on my apron. I flipped the open sign around, making it say, well, open. Eren rushed behind me and tapped me on the shoulder, giving me a sweet smile. I returned it and got back to serving the oncoming customers. 

"Eren, who are these people?" Levi asked. Before him, there was standing a group of teenagers grinning at him and Eren. "Oh. They're my friends." Eren said sheepishly, leaning on the counter. "Hey guys." He got a series of hellos, heys and hi's from the people. Then, they introduced themselves. "I'm Jean." A guy with a face like a horse said. "I'm Marco." Said a guy with shiny black hair and freckles. "I'm Historia. I'm Ymir." Said two girls, one being short and having blonde hair and another that was tall and had brown hair. "I'm Reiner. I'm Annie. I'm Bertholdt." The two first people had blonde hair and blue eyes while the last had brown hair and brown eyes. "I'm Armin." A guy with a blonde coconut shaped haircut and shining blue eyes said. "Nice to meet you all. Now, orders?" I asked. Everyone ordered except for Marco, who didn't drink coffee or tea. Something about caffeine. Anyhow, all of them put tables together and talked with Eren. "So, is that guy your boyfriend or something?" Ymir asked, leaning forward. "Wha-what! No! No, of course not!" Eren spluttered. I chuckled, even though I was feeling sorrow on the inside. They talked for a little while more, mostly about their lives and other things. They then left, waving goodbye to the duo. "Well, your friends are interesting." I said thoughtfully, separating the tables. "Humph. You got that right." Eren agreed, scooting chairs back into their proper places. They dealt with customers for the rest of the day, but I kept on thinking on something me and Eren could do together, as friends of course. Yeah.

EREN POV

"OHMYGOSH NO WAY LEVI!" I yelled, bouncing on the bedroom bed. Levi laughed. "Yes, brat, I got us tickets to the zoo. What else?" He said. "I get to finally see all the animals!" I squealed. I had to admit, I did sound like a kid. But whatever! I had never been to the zoo before, so I was super excited. "Can we go now?" I asked, sitting on the bed. "Kid, you have to get ready and eat breakfast first, okay?" Levi said, smiling at me. I felt a warm flame light in my stomach. "Alright." I said, getting off the bed. We both got dressed, brushed teeth, combed hair and ate breakfast and I was practically bouncing with excitement. "Kid, calm down. It's like you've been eating Oreos for the past week." Levi said, but that didn't kill my spirits. He flipped the open sign to closed and we got in the car, driving off to the zoo.

"Levi, come on...." I whined, dragging Levi by his hand to the map of all the animals. "Slow down, brat. I can barely keep up." I smiled sheepishly and slowed down at a pace in which Levi could walk at. We got to the map and I looked around. "Can we see the monkeys first?" I asked, turning to Levi. "Sure, why not?" He said. We walked over to the monkeys and I gasped with astonishment. The human-like animals swung from trees and ate bananas like it was nobody's business. One of them was scratching it's armpit and I giggled. "You have such a weird sense of humor, Yeager." Levi said, but nonetheless smiled. I smiled back and poked him in the shoulder. We continued on, gaping at animals and laughing all the same.

We ended up seeing Elephants, Tigers, Lions, Giraffes, Polar Bears, Penguins, Turkey Vultures, Seahorses, Sharks, Fish and other cool stuff. I even got a tiger hat, courtesy of Levi. He laughed as I posed when I wore it. "You look like a fool." He said, brushing away a strand of hair that was poking out of the hat. I giggled softly, looking at him. He looked beautiful, just everything about him. Inside and Out. We walked to the car and drove back to the shop, walking inside. "I'm so tired." Levi groaned as he stumbled to the bedroom. I laughed and picked him up, surprising him. I carried him bridal style to the bedroom and laid him down. "Brat." Levi laughed, touching his soft hand to my cheek. He let his arm drop and closed his eyes, letting sleep overtake him. I tucked him in and touched his face, every little detail. It was beautiful. I soon changed into a pair of Levi's pajamas before crawling into bed, not hesitating to curl up in the crook of Levi's neck, breathing in his lemony scent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand..scene! I hope you guys liked it! I have to admit, my chapters are a bit short, so sorry about that. Anyhow, I will not give an exact time or date about when Chapter 3 will come out, but probably around Thursday/Fridayish. Until then, see you!
> 
> P.S. I always appreciate comments and kudos!


	3. I Barely Even Know You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Levi discuss Eren's romance novel and their relationship - where it is headed.

Levi sat at a table in the early morning, drinking some chamomile tea. He looked out the window at the sky, which was starting to become visible. He sighed softly, staring back down at his tea. He swirled the spoon around, creating a tiny whirlpool of steam and tea. He blinked once, then twice, trying to blink the sleep out of his eyes. He didn't know why he had woken up so early - was his dreaded Insomnia coming back? - he shook his head and breathed in deeply. He just bit his lip, getting lost in thought again, which mostly now contained Eren. God, he loved that tall, quick-witted brat. Everything about him, from his personality to his looks (he was pretty hot). He kept on thinking so much that he didn't notice that the little devil and had slipped into the seat in front of him and was staring at him intently. Levi suddenly snapped out of his thoughts and being scared by the twenty - year old, spilling his tea everywhere. "Fuck." Levi muttered, getting up to get napkins, but Eren was already ahead of him. "Sorry, Levi!" He called. Though, Levi just smiled.

After Levi had changed into dry clothes and Eren had cleaned up the mess, they both sat down again, Eren resting his head on his hand. "So..." Eren trailed off, staring down at the table. Levi smiled. "Could you tell me more about your book? I'm just..really interested." Levi said, his cheeks turning pink. Eren smiled at him. "So, the characters I've kind of based off of my friends, and I even used those "Hanji Zoe and Erwin" people we met. Hanji is ecstatic, energetic and crazy about Titans. Erwin is a Captain, he has a mild sense of humor and is straightforward." Eren finished, looking at Levi expectantly. "It fits them perfectly." Levi agreed, smiling. "Good." Eren breathed, light and airy. Eren then continued on about the book, Levi hanging onto every word.

"...And then, my two main characters look out onto the sparkling ocean, the water bathed in the sunset, and shared a passionate kiss, grateful for everything they had fought for." Eren finished. Levi blinked a couple of times. "Wow." Was all he could manage. He was completely blown away at the marvelous idea. "That's..amazing, Eren. Really." He noticed how Eren's breath hitches when he said his name. "Something wrong?" Levi asked, worry lacing through his eyes. "Sorry. You've just, never called me by my real name." Eren said, blushing. Levi looked down at the table, his cheeks red. "Um, Eren, I also wanted to speak to you about something..." 

EREN POV

I cocked my head to one side, curiousity lighting a flame in my stomach. "Eren, where is our relationship going?" Levi asked straightforwardly, and I nearly fainted on the spot. So many thoughts and dreams ran through my head in that millisecond, I was terrified. "I mean, I've only known you for 3 days, and we've already slept together and kind of held hands. Yes, Eren, I am gay." Levi said. I bit my lip, silently screaming yes. "I just..I just really like you. You're a great person, and you've welcomed me with open arms. Though, sorry about personal space. Though, you do smell nice..." I trailed off, and then covered my mouth. "Hee, sorry about that. I guess what I mean is that-" I was cut off by a soft pair of lips meeting mine. My eyes widened in shock and I gasped inwardly before returning it with equal force. I then ran my fingers through his abnormally soft black hair, it slipping through my fingers like silk. He wrapped his strong arms around my neck, pulling me closer and turning his head so our noses wouldn't bump. We soon, though, had to break for air and we just stared into one another's eyes, before he whispered a soft "I love you" in my ear. I replied the same thing and then we shared another kiss, delving into our own little world.

"I'm bored." I complained, throwing my upper body on the granite counter. Levi looked at me like I was crazy. "Then sweep, genius." He snapped, but in his eyes I could see love and amusement. "Your eyes give you away, Levi." I whispered, kissing him lightly on the lips. We had been together for exactly 1 hour and 54 minutes, and the whole time I felt on top of the world. "We should go somewhere." I suggested. "Another coffee shop? My hands hurt from making so much." Levi said, flexing his fingers. "Sure." I agreed, and grabbed his hand gently. His cheeks dusted with pink and he placed a warm kiss on my cheek. We walked out the door into the hot weather and began the trek to "Je t'aime, mon amie," a rivalry coffee shop of Levi's, even though we love it. We reached it quite quickly, and Levi pushed open the door. I gasped by who stood behind the counter: it was Armin! "Armin, what are you doing here?" I asked, dragging Levi along with me. I earned a gentle slap to my arm. "I work here. And I see you brought your boss along with you. Any reason why?" Armin said slyly. I turned crimson and Levi shook his head. "I'll have an iced tea, and he'll have an iced coffee with two teaspoons of sugar." I gaped at him. How did he know what I wanted? I shook my head and we sat down at a table. Armin brought our drinks quickly and we thanked him before delving into a friendly conversation. 

I pinned Levi down on our bed gently, making our foreheads touch. "Gotcha." I whispered, my voice throaty. Levi laughed and pulled me in for a deep kiss. "You try." He said after our kiss, making me let him go. He sat up and stretched his arms, yawning softly. "Get in here."  
He said, crawling under the covers. I smiled and creeped in, wrapping my arms around him. He nuzzled my chest softly, sighing. "I love you." I said, kissing his forehead. He kissed my jaw lightly before saying, "I love you, too, brat." I smiled and we fell asleep holding each other, finally being with one another without it being awkward.


	4. Mikasa the Scary, Eren the Brave, Levi the Pissed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the best week in the whole entire world with Levi, Eren decides to make amends with his sister, Mikasa, whom as you know he had been holding a grudge against for a little while now. What'll happen when she finds out that her brother is gay? Oh lord.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeeeek! I'm so happy to be back! I'm sorry I haven't updated yet, so I have decided something - today I will write 2 chapters instead of 1 to make up for the small absence. Anyhow, enjoy chapter 4!

Eren bit his tongue softly as he stood in front of the glossy brown oak door. The hallway was empty, but he felt like everyone was staring at him. He raised his fist to knock on the door, but stopped midway. 'Why are you hesitating? It's just your sister.' Eren thought, and raised his fist again just to drop it. 'That you've been fighting with for two weeks. Dammit!' He thought, squeezing his eyes shut. He exhaled shakily and finally knocked on the door quietly. At least 3 seconds later, a dark gray eye looked through the peep hole and he swore he could see delight. His sister opened the door quietly and looked him down. "Explain." Was all she said, and Eren strode inside the house and sat down on the couch. "I'm sorry, Mikasa. I really am. I was just so conflicted and didn't know what to do so-" Eren was cut short by Mikasa. "Eren, who did you stay with?" She asked sternly, grabbing his forearm, hard. 'Oh, some stranger who owns a coffee shop and ended up being my soulmate.' Eren thought, and smiled inwardly. "Armin." Eren lied. "Hmph." Mikasa eyed her brother suspiciously, but dropped it. "I made Mac and Cheese. You hungry?" She asked. "Sure." Eren said, following his sister to the kitchen. They heated up macaroni and ate in silence. "There is something you're not telling me, Eren. What's up?" Mikasa asked, turning around in her chair to face him. "What? No." Eren lied, rolling his eyes. Mikasa looked at him menacingly. "I promise, Mik. I've told you the truth." Eren's gut wrenched as the words spilled out. He wanted to take them back, but he wouldn't. Couldn't. "Okay, Eren. I'm busy, so come for the night when I'm done. I've missed you." Mikasa said gently. Eren felt bad, but nodded and kissed his sisters' cheek. "Love you, Mik. See you tonight." Eren said. Mikasa nodded in acknowledgement and he shut the door, his heart at his feet. 

"How'd it go?" Levi asked as Eren walked in. Levi looked up from the counter and walked out from it, taking Eren's hand in his. "It was okay. I lied a lot, though." Eren admitted, his eyes gleaming with small tears. "Why, love?" Levi asked gently, leading Eren to the back of the kitchen where they sat down on a couch. "I didn't want her to find out I had fallen in love and slept with a stranger, nonetheless a man." Eren smiled, noticing how funny it really was. "And here I thought I had known you my whole life." Levi said dramatically, and they both laughed. The laughter soon died down, though, and Eren rested his head on Levi's shoulder, sighing contentedly. "What do you think Mikasa'll think?" He asked, stroking tiny circles on Levi's forearm. "I've never met her, so I'm not sure, I just hope she'll be okay with it." Levi answered, kissing Eren's forehead. "It seems we have a few customers. Care to help?" He asked, a smile playing on his lips. "I'd be happy to." Eren giggled, and they started off.

"Bye, Levi! Thanks for the ride!" Eren called, waving to his boyfriend from the sidewalk. Summer was slowly coming to an end, and plus it was Friday, so everyone was walking to clubs, so Levi had insisted that he wouldn't let drunk girls hit on his lover and that he would drive him instead. Levi waved back and blew a small kiss to him, a pink blush rising on his cheeks. Eren pretending to catch it and smacked his hand on his lips, making them both laugh. Levi then drove away, leaving Eren alone in the dim light of the streetlamp. He closed his eyes briefly, sighing as he remembered their first kiss and everything else. How the hell did he fall in love so quickly? How was he not taken? Eren shook his head, trying to hide his blush. He climbed the cracked and moldy staircase to Mikasa's apartment. He opened the rooftop door and walked into the nicely lit hallway where he found Mikasa's apartment. He twisted the doorknob and the door swung open to reveal a very, very angry Mikasa and laptop. 

"Who the fuck is Levi, Eren!" Mikasa screamed, dropping the laptop on the counter with a light thud. Eren shut the door to block out the sound and pure terror rose inside him. "A friend, Mikasa. I met him about 2 and a half weeks ago." Eren said, sounding a lot calmer than he really was. "2 and a half weeks? A friend? Eren, you've known this guy for a very short time and he's your fucking boyfriend? Who does that?" Mikasa yelled, throwing a pillow to the ground. "Mikasa, he's a great person, I promise. He drove me here and-" Eren immediately regretted saying the last part. "He drove you here? Why didn't he bring you up? Someone could have ambushed you and-" Mikasa took a second to pant, which Eren used to his advantage. "Mikasa, it's okay. I wasn't ambushed. In fact, if it makes you feel better, I'll call Levi back over here and we can all talk, okay?" Eren said, stroking his sisters' hair gently. He felt her nod and sniffle before he took out his phone and dialed Levi's number. "Eren? Is everything okay?" Levi asked, concern dripping from his voice. "Everything's fine, Levi. I just need you to come over. Mikasa found out about...us, and she wants to meet you." Eren could feel Levi relax over the phone. "I'll be there soon." And he hung up. 

No less than 2 minutes later, a knock on the door was heard. Eren jumped up and swung it open, revealing a slightly worried Levi. His gray eyes were shining with needed sleep, and he blinked before hugging Eren softly. Eren hugged back before they pulled away and Eren moved so Mikasa could see Levi. They both blinked a couple of times before their arms were around one another, Mikasa sobbing into Levi's shirt. Eren was very confused. "What the hell?" He said, looking at them like they were crazy. "Eren, Levi is my cousin!" Mikasa cried, her eyes glimmering. Levi nodded. "Wait, what? Does that mean I'm in love with our cousin?" Eren said, his eyes widening. "No, Eren," Levi said gently, breaking away from his hug with Mikasa to face Eren. "She's adopted, remember?" Eren smiled softly. "Right." They kissed for a brief moment before Mikasa cleared her throat. "How did I not guess it was you?" She said, motioning for the two boys to sit on the couch. Levi shrugged. "Same goes for me. I guess we were in denial?" Levi guessed, and Mikasa giggled. "But, anyway, we're not here for a family reunion. What the fuck are you doing with my brother?" 

Levi smiled softly. "We've been together for a little while now, Asa. Eren is the greatest guy I've ever met, and I didn't want to lose him, so I guess I fell in love." He said, and Eren's cheeks flushed. Levi pecked Eren in the cheek gently. "Mik, I love him. I don't want to let him go like Krista with Ymir. He's my one and only, and always will be." This time, they shared a passionate kiss in which they didn't continue any further for there were other people in the room. Mikasa humphed quietly for a moment before caving. "Okay. I'll allow it, on one condition. You tell each other everything about your past tomorrow. I'll call Hanji to run the coffee shop, so you guys have time. And if one of you hurts the other, I'll break your faces." Mikasa stated simply, and the two boys nodded vigorously. They would do anything to stay together, even walk through hell. And now that Mikasa approved, the only thing standing in the way is the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end. Anyhow, by the time you're reading this I'm pretty sure chapter 5 will already be posted up along with this one, but if not, just wait about 30 minutes and then check back. Thanks for reading this chapter and see you very soon!


	5. The Past is History, Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Levi finally get around to talking about their pasts, and feelings arise. Part 1 out of 3 :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi my dearies! I'm so sorry I didn't update sooner, I got so caught up in homework and chorus that I didn't have time. Anyhow, I'm back and ready for action! And if the summary confused you, this is Part 1 out of a 3 part chapter thingy. Most of the endings will be cliff hangers, so I will try to update sooner than usual. Once again, sorry about not updating, and let's roll!

Eren laced his fingers with Levi's as they walked through the quiet streets of the city. They had cups of coffee and tea in their other hand which was steaming hot. Eren kissed Levi lightly on the top of his earlobe, making the smaller man smile softly. He turned his steel gray gaze to Eren, his eyes endearing and kind. They walked in a comfortable silence, the fall air sweeping through the town. They walked to Maria Park, where they were to talk about their pasts. They hadn't gotten to it sooner because Hanji Zoe had a lab accident and she nearly got herself killed, and Eren had to take care of Mikasa's cat, Jingle, since she had left on a business trip. They both felt their hearts beating wildly inside their chests, but they tried not to let it show. They entered Maria Park quietly, the only sounds being their breathing and the crunch of leaves as they were stepped on. The trees were painted in beautiful reds, oranges and yellows as they passed them, every once in a while Eren pointing one out and then Levi smiling and snuggling into him. They soon found a park bench and sat down on it, sighing softly. 

"Eren, I'm scared." Levi admitted quietly, resting his raven-haired head on Eren's shoulder. "Don't be. I won't think of you any differently." Eren whispered, placing a soft kiss to Levi's forehead. Levi chuckled softly and sat up straight. Eren ran his fingers through Levi's silky hair, a small smile gracing his features. Levi took a long drink from his tea before setting it down and balancing it on the metal hand-rest thing of the bench. "Who's going first? Not me." Levi said quickly, a smug grin on his face. Though, Eren could see fear in the depths of Levi's eyes, so he agreed. "Alright. Let's do this." 

"So, at first, I had a really great life. My mom and dad married 4 months before they had me, so I was kind of like their wedding gift. Kinda. Anyhow, they only lived in Maryland because of my Great Aunt Shyba. She died after a year from when I was born, so I really don't remember her. Then, we moved here, so I guess I grew up here. When I was 3 years old they adopted Mikasa from New York, as her parents abandoned her and Dad found her wandering the streets. So then I had a sister. She was 5, so we were about the same age. Though, we didn't get along at first, as she seemed reserved and quiet and mysterious and I didn't like that. But she turned out to be the greatest sister ever. She loved me a lot, and I learned to do the same. We finally went to school and that's where I met all my friends. In 2nd grade I had my first relationship, which was with Krista. We didn't tell anyone until 5th grade, but we stayed together until 7th. In 8th grade my mom was diagnosed with lung cancer, stage 4. She had 2 months to live. I took a break from school to be with her, and we did everything we could together along with Mikasa in that little time. It sped by, though, and I soon found myself crying at her gravestone. Then, every little thing started to break. First, my father started to go insane, and we took it upon ourselves to scrounge up enough money to buy a pretty crappy apartment and food and electricity. We got by, though we did have to quit school. Then, Krista broke up with me and got together with Ymir, her best girlfriend. We're still friends, just not as close. And then lastly, Mikasa was diagnosed with a heart condition that can't be fixed. They say it's a miracle that she's lived this long. Those 3 years of my life sucked. Then, a couple of people named Hannes, Petra, Ouror, and Mike found me and helped me up. Hannes helped me gather and save my money, Petra was my guidance counselor, Ouror was my motivator and Mike was the man I studied with to get into college and get a degree. Sadly, they were all killed by a mass terrorist attack, but they helped me up when I fell. Then, a certain man entered my life and inspired me and motivated me even more. Then, I felt myself slowly falling for him and..." Eren stopped the tiny tears trickling down his cheeks to kiss Levi softly. It lasted a good 30 seconds, them just accepting Eren's past. Levi wiped away the rest of Eren's tears and sighed. "Hmm. I guess it's my turn." 

"I started out as a...troubled child. I was abused by my parents at the small age of 2, and kind of grew up thinking that it was normal and average. My mother was forced by my father, which was a past jailer, to hurt me and beat me, which resulted in the slow and painful death I brought upon them when I was only 5. Then, I grew up using my parent's credit cards to pay for education and food and rent. I pretended that I had a family, and it hurt. I was different, and I hated it." Levi took a breath to try to stop the tears traveling down his face. "In middle school I started to be bullied, and I was so fed up that I hurt them back 10 times worse. I got dentention and suspension who knows how many times, and I was so disappointed in myself. I kept asking, 'is this really who I want to be?' And the answer was always no. But I still did it, until two people came into my life. Their names were Isabel and Farlan. They seemed to understand me and get my life, and I finally thought I found my family. We saved one another from druggists, terrorists, thugs, and we didn't get killed. Worst of all, I let my walls down and let them close. I loved both of them like my brother and sister, and I thought that after 2 long years of being on the streets and hurting and maybe even killing bad people, I thought we could live a peaceful life. Boy was I wrong. 1 week after, I saw Isabel and Farlan get brutally killed right before my eyes. I made sure I murdered the guy and hid the evidence, and.." Levi sobbed into Eren's shirt. "Everything fell apart for 1 year until I met a particularly energetic scientist and a stern but kind professor. Hanji Zoe and Erwin. They dealt and healed me for 3 years, and it worked. It took longer for me to let them in, but I did, and they've always stayed by my side. I decided that I would grab a college degree and own a coffee and tea shop. I did so, and my walls slowly crumbled to nothing. Then, I met you. A quirky, charming guy whom I fell for way too quickly." Levi laughed, and they kissed longer than the first time. Levi's eyes were red and his cheeks were blotchy, and their drinks were as cold as ice. They broke away, out of breath, and held one another tightly. They now knew everything about each other, and were content.

"Raah!" Eren laughed, jumping on the bed next to Levi. Levi laughed, and rolled on top of Eren, a mischievous glint in his eyes. He reached his hands out and tickled under Eren's chin and behind his ears. Eren squealed and giggled like a small child, and they both laughed together, Levi stopping and resting his head on Eren's chest, listening to his heartbeat. "Hey, Eren?" Levi asked quietly, closing his eyes. "I feel...closer to you. Like we're inseparable. Is that just me?" He asked. He felt Eren's strong arms wrap around his small frame. "No, I feel it too. Levi, I love you so much. Now that I know everything about you, I feel amazing." Eren whispered in Levi's ear, making him shiver with pleasure. "I love you too, Eren. Never, ever forget that. I don't care if you're a dead mothered barely educated brat. You're my dead mothered barely educated brat." Levi hummed, and he felt Eren laugh. "Then you're my...abused delinquent dead friended gay boyfriend. Fair?" Levi chuckled and nodded. "Fair."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And done! I really hope you guys enjoyed reading this as how much I enjoyed writing it. I noticed that this chapter was actually a bit longer than most, so I guess that's pretty cool. I also liked writing about Eren and Levi's past. I guess I thought that it was just fun. Anyhow, thanks for reading and chapter 6 should be up by Saturday!


	6. The Future is a Mystery, Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of the 3 part mini-series. After learning about their pasts, Levi and Eren decide to take a day to themselves. By themselves. >:D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GAH! I haven't updated in forever, and I'm so sorry! I have been on Christmas break, and as you can see, I'm updating on Christmas! Everyone, make sure you wish Levi a happy birthday! And as I'm updating in Christmas, this chapter will be all about Levi's lovely birthday ;)

Eren blinked multiple times, his eyes adjusting to the warm sunlight streaming in from the window. He sighed softly, a small smile gracing his features. Soft, cotton sheets were draped over his half-naked body (he wore no shirt) and he held a small 5 foot 3 bundle in his arms. Eren smiled larger as he remembered what day it was. None other than Christmas, or in Eren's case, Levi's birthday. Eren instinctively tightened his grip on Levi, breathing in his honeysuckle-y scent. "You're beautiful." Eren whispered, running his fingers through Levi's oil black hair. "How did I get a guy like you?" He said, resting his chin on Levi's head. "Because you're a lovely, smart and annoying guy." Levi answered, making Eren jerk up. He took the chance to slide his head out from under Eren's chin and kiss him softly on the lips. "Morning, brat." Levi whispered, amusement lacing through his voice. "Screw you." Eren laughed, and flipped Levi over so that Eren was on top. "Merry Birthday, dear." He said, making his voice seductive and deep. Levi swallowed softly and pulled Eren into another kiss. He hummed softly, running his fingers through Eren's messy brown locks. "Wanna open presents?" Eren asked, breaking away from the kiss. His childish smile was plastered on his face, and his eyes were lit up. "Something tells me you have something planned." Levi said, a small smile gracing his face. "Maaaaaaaybe." Eren giggled. Eren then jumped out of bed, throwing the sheets off him. He then wrapped his arms around Levi's collarbone and waist and lifted him up bridal style. Levi let out a small shriek as his arms wrapped around Eren's neck. "Crap, brat! Don't scare me like that!" Levi laughed, leaning his head back. Eren laughed along, swinging the bedroom door open. He thundered down the stairs, giggling all the way. They both soon quieted as they slid into the living room. Eren sat down by the Christmas tree, placing Levi in his lap. Eren held in a small smile as he gazed into Levi's eyes, illuminated by the rainbow Christmas lights. "Okayokayokay, so I've decided to get you two presents because I want to celebrate both your birthday AND Christmas." Eren rambled, his cheeks turning a pastel shade of pink. Levi smiled and wrapped his arms around Eren's neck, placing soft kisses on his jaw. "Open it!"

Levi's eyes watered with tears of joy. "Oh my gosh, Eren, it's beautiful!" Eren grinned at him, his eyes sparkling as well. He had gotten Levi a beautiful onyx-colored wing necklace, fitting together with Eren's pearly white one. "I love it." Levi said, kissing Eren softly on the lips. "I'm glad." Eren admitted, his cheeks being splashed with light pink. "So, was that my birthday gift or Christmas gift?" Levi asked. "Birthday." Eren said, poking under the tree to grab a large box. He shoved it against Levi's chest, making him smile softly. He carefully opened the wrapping paper (he did so because he wanted to keep the paper,) and gasped at the sight. "Eren, you finished it?" In the wrapping paper was a hardback cover of Eren's newly published book. Eren nodded, taking one Levi's hands. "I wanted to read it together." He said, smiling largely. "It looks great. I'm excited." Levi agreed, pecking him in the cheek. "And proud. And overall happy." Levi continued, making them both chuckle quietly. "I got you a present, though," Levi said, grabbing a medium-sized box from under the tree. "Yes!" Eren cheered, ripping it open. Inside was a box, and he tore off the lid, revealing a harmless looking, smiling Titan plushie. "Oh my god, Levi, this is amazing." Eren laughed, squeezing it in his arms and hugging it softly. "Do I have competition?"  
Levi asked, laughing. "Hell no." Eren said, pulling Levi in for a long, slow, passionate kiss. They hummed quietly in unison, tasting the shit load of sugar cookies they had eaten the night before. They pulled away after a good minute, Levi leaning his head on Eren's chest. "Merry Christmas, Eren." Levi said softly, intertwining his fingers with Eren's. "Merry Birthday, Levi." Eren whispered. Levi grinned as Eren burst in laughter, Levi pushing Eren away playfully. "Screw you!"

"Levi. Levi. Levi. LEVI!" Eren yelled, lightly banging his head on the empty glass food container. "What, brat? I'm doing laundry!" Levi called back. "Come here!" Eren yelled, a small smile dancing on his features. "What?" Levi asked, Eren's sweatshirt slung over one of his shoulders. "Can we go to the Christmas house?" Eren asked, tugging on Levi's hand softly. "How about after laundry?" Levi persuaded. "Absolutely not. Also, it's your birthday too, so you can't do any chores." Eren insisted, raising his free hand to point to the sky. Levi shook his head and sighed. "Beats me. I'll hang up your sweatshirt and then we can go." Levi gave in, pecking Eren on the cheek. "Woohoo!" Eren cheered, spinning in a circle. Levi playfully slapped his shoulder and disappeared into the back room, smiling softly. After he returned and put on his shoes, they exited the building and hauled a cab. They told him to go to Hanji Smith : Christmas House Extravaganza, and the driver laughed. They got there soon enough and paid him gratefully. Levi laced hands with Eren, resting his head on Eren's shoulder. Eren let a small smile grace his features as they walked along, pointing and gasping and marveling at the many sights Hanji Zoe and Erwin Smith set up that year. Eren had to admit, they noticed the small glares and people whispering to one another while looking at them. They secretly hated it, but were used to it over time and learned to accept it. They loved each other and would do anything to keep it that way. As they walked by the huge display of a snowman in a snowglobr and a large sign that said "seasons greetings," they ran into none other than the owners. "Hey Hanji, hey Erwin." Levi said, raising a hand in acknowledgement. "Hello!" Hanji said with her usual enthusiasm. "Hello, Levi." Erwin said, smiling. Eren waved, smiling back at them. "So, do you like it?" Hanji asked, her gaze and voice serious. "Of course!" Levi answered. "Yeah, you really outdid yourselves this year." Eren agreed. They both thanked them and went on their way, greeting and thanking people while doing so. On their way out, they grabbed two small drinks of hot chocolate (Levi didn't want Eren getting hyperactive), and walked home.

"Eren, come look. It's snowing." Levi said softly, gazing out the large window of the cafè. Eren sped towards Levi, nearly colliding with him as he kissed him on the cheek. "Holy cow! It's snowing hard! I hope we get, like, 5 feet or something!" Eren said excitedly. "Don't get to ahead of yourself. Did you drink another hot chocolate?" Levi asked, raising a thin eyebrow. Eren became quiet, the guilty look in his gaze saying yes. "I thought so. You've buzzed with excitement for the past 30 minutes." Levi admitted, lacing his fingers with Eren's. Eren just smiled and sighed softly, resting his chin on Levi's oil black head of hair. "Do you think we should open up shop tomorrow?" Levi questioned, staring outside into the growing piles of snow. "Why not?" Eren breathed, wrapping his long arms around Levi's waist. Levi chuckled softly, turning his head upwards to kiss Eren's jaw. "Let's head to bed." He said. "Alrighty!" Eren laughed, lifting Levi up bridal style. "Brat!" Levi called, and laughed. They made their way to their room, Eren setting Levi down in the bed gently. They both scooted up and into the covers, moonlight bright in their window.


	7. The Present is a Gift, Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A normal day in the life of Eren and Levi. Nothing more to be said :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haihai everyone! I'm really proud of myself because I updated so soon and I'm hoping to finish it by New Years. Anyhow, I'll quit talking because I know some of you have been waiting for this.

Eren bent down to touch his toes, holding his breath so he could reach further. "The only reason you can't touch your toes is because your so damn tall." Levi said, amusement coursing through his voice. It sounded tired, but happy. It was 6 am, and they were woken up by the loud birds chirping from their windows. Levi sat in the edge of their bed, pulling on blue and green argyle socks while the already dressed Eren tried and failed to touch his toes. "I guess you're right." Eren said, disappointment touching his voice. "I wonder how I got so tall. Both my parents were kinda short, I guess." He pondered, his green eyes sparkling in the warm sunlight. Levi smiled and got up. "No one really knows anymore. Like how I'm so damn short!" Levi said, stomping his foot lightly on the ground. "That's only because you don't even remember them, love." Eren said, brushing away some of Levi's black bangs. Levi smiled softly, and took Eren's hand in his. "We have an extra hour before we have to open up shop. What do you want to do?" Levi asked. Eren shrugged his shoulders before bending down to capture Levi in a passionate kiss. "Of course, brat." 

They both got up off the bed, Levi pecking Eren on the cheek. They were both out of breath and shirtless from their previous actions, and 7 o' clock rolled around before things could get too heated. Eren threw on his band t-shirt as Levi carefully buttoned up his blouse, fixing his silky hair that Eren kissed when they left the bedroom. They laced hands as they straightened up the shop, flipping the open signs on and pushing in chairs. The morning rush began, but everything stopped when a curious 5-year old asked Levi an innocent question: "Do you love the other guy?" Levi's eyes softened, his gaze smooth. "Yes." He said, giving the mother a small smile, who gave Levi a sympathetic look. He was about to go behind the counter to assist other customers when the little girl spoke up again. "But, he's another boy! How can that happen?" She asked, her blue eyes shining. Levi's eyebrows furrowed, annoyance bubbling up in his stomach. "I'm sure when you're older, you'll understand everything that happens. Stay free while you can, kid." Levi smiled one more time before excusing himself to the counter, where Eren gave him a light kiss on the lips before he waited tables and Levi took orders, but the short man couldn't get the small girl off of his mind. 

1 o' clock rolled around, and Eren chatted with one of the customers while Levi made them BLT's. Levi hummed a small tune as he entered the front the coffee shop, sandwiches on plates in hand. "Eren!" Levi called, interrupting Eren from his conversation. He heard Eren say a quick apology and they both sat down. "Interesting man." Eren said thoughtfully, taking a bite of his sandwich. "He seems so. You captivated one another for, like, 30 minutes." Levi hummed, licking his lips. "He seemed friendly, but shady and mysterious. Quite like you." Levi laughed at Eren's comment. "There are too many people like me, and too little people like you." Levi said, lacing his fingers with Eren's under the table. "Whatever. You seem like the speck of white in the black abyss, and I love you, so I think you're special." Eren insisted, making Levi blush softly. "You're special too. More than you would ever know." Levi said. They both continued talking and eating for about 30 minutes before Eren took their dishes to the sink in the back room. Levi tapped on the hard wood for moment when Eren snuck behind him and kissed the tip of ear. Levi smiled and turned his head, their lips meeting. They hummed softly for a little while when they felt people staring, and they broke away, blushing. Levi got up, whispering to Eren to get the dusters. Eren nodded, pecked his cheek, and disappeared into the back room. Levi went to the cleaning closet and grabbed a broom, going back to the front room. Eren had started dusting the tops of the windows, and Levi started sweeping the hardwood floors. They worked together in a comfortable silence, people slowly starting to leave them in peace. 

At 4, they decided to close up shop early and have a night to themselves. Levi turned the open sign off and turned the lights off in the front store. Him and Eren went to the kitchen, where Eren hopped on the counter as Levi put his elbows on it. "What do you want for dinner? I can make dough so we can have homemade pizza." Levi said, his gray eyes thoughtful. "Sounds good. Maybe I'll find a movie we can watch?" Eren offered. Levi nodded and they shared a small kiss on the lips before they parted ways. Levi rolled and floured the dough gas Eren sat on their couch, flipping through Netflix. "Ooh! We should watch Attack on Titan! Armin said that two main characters look like us." Eren exclaimed, bouncing off the couch and into the kitchen. "Cool. Dough is ready, though. Choose your toppings!" He made himself sound like a cooking TV show, and they both laughed. They spread sauce on their pizzas (and a bit on each other) and sprinkled cheese and pepperoni on them. Eren sprinkled some on Levi's head, making the shorter man tackle him onto the cheese and sauce filled kitchen floor. They laughed as their bodies collided. They kissed softly and then got up, Levi putting the pizzas in the oven. For the time being, the talked and laughed about stupid stuff as their pizzas baked. 

Eren and Levi curled up together on the couch, eating homemade pizza and pan-popped popcorn. "You both have the exact same eyes." Levi whispered, marveling silently. "Though, yours are prettier." Eren smiled at him, kissing his cheek. They watched in near silence, sometimes laughing when Levi made a shit joke or Eren made a dumbass choice. They soon found themselves in the morning, the TV frozen on the ending credits of the last episode of the first season. They were curled up together, the empty plastic popcorn bowl carelessly thrown on the ground and the pizza plates on the table. Levi had his head under Eren's chin, and Eren had his arms around Levi's waist, the blanket trapping their heat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! I have to admit, I really enjoyed writing a chilled out chapter. I also really enjoyed writing about the curious 5-year old, and she will be in the last chapter for reasons I cannot say. Anyhow, thanks for reading, and I will try to update sooner!


	8. Closed Doors and Open Windows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4 sweet years have passed since Levi and Eren had started their relationship. Eren is scared, but he is thinking about doing something that may break or secure their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI! I'm really, really excited about this chapter. By the summary, I'm guessing you know what I'm doing and I hope you are as excited as I am. If you are, I'll quit talking, and let's roll!

Eren walked into the mall, biting his lip thoroughly. He didn't bite too hard, since he was afraid he would draw blood, and searched for the jewelry shop. He looked in the large map and found it on the second floor. He walked and tried not to look like a sweaty bastard as he reached the escalator. As he got on, he looked for the jewelry store to no avail. Suddenly, he heard a laugh beside him. "Kid, what are you looking for? You look like a sweaty bastard." He looked up to see a girl with light pink hair down to her waist and a lip piercing staring down at him. "What? Oh, I'm just looking for the jewelry store." Eren said quickly. "Hmm. Buying something for the girlfriend, eh?" The girl asked, cocking an eyebrow. Eren blushed. "Actually, no. I'm proposing to my boyfriend." He said, trying to hide his blush. "Boyfriend... That's interesting. I've never met a gay person. Aside from when I was 5, and I met a gay man that worked at a coffee shop." The girl said thoughtfully. 'Maybe it was Levi.' Eren thought. He shook his head. "Okay. I see the jewelry shop now. Nice talking to you!" Eren called, speed walking from the escalator. The girl waved slightly back, her gaze adverted. Eren stopped to look at her and saw that she was meeting up with a friend. The other girl had short blue hair and an eyebrow piercing. It seemed like they were just friends, but Eren saw them share a small kiss on the lips and knew it was much more. Eren smiled to himself and walked to the jewelry shop. He walked to the counter and greeted the man. "What can I get you?" The man asked simply, a small smile decorating his face. "Well, you see, I'm proposing to my long-time boyfriend and I don't know what ring to get him." Eren said. The man nodded. "Let's see..."

It continued on for about 3 quarters of an hour until Eren saw the perfect one. He actually couldn't hold in the gasp when he saw it. The man smiled and his brown eyes sparkled. "I'm guessing you like this one?" He said, pointing to the ring. It was silver and had a single light blue stone on the front. Engraved on it was the words, "Never will I forget you." On Eren's, it was the exact same thing, except his read, "I have loved you for a long time." Eren was grinning ear to ear as he handed over the money to the man. "I'm glad you found what you were looking for." The man said as he handed over the box to Eren. Eren smiled at him and thanked him profusely. The man just waved him away and Eren walked out, a nervousness gurgling in his stomach. He walked down the stairs (he didn't bother taking the escalator) and walked to the parking lot, where his car awaited him. He hopped in, his palms sweaty and his heart racing. All he could think of was the what ifs and the maybes. He had never not been so sure of himself in a long time.

Eren laced fingers with Levi as they walked to the restaurant. Lights illuminated the front, and Eren couldn't help but smile and kiss the neatly parted black hair of his lover. Levi smiled and pecked him on the cheek, whispering a small "I love you," to him quickly. They walked inside, the warmth of the many candles lit in there and the waft of the delicious Italian food slightly melted away Eren's nervousness and anxiousness. They walked up to the man at the front desk, letting go of their hand-holding for a moment. "Reservation for Yeager, please." Eren said. Levi nodded, and the man grabbed two menus and led them to their tables. It was in a secluded area, which made it easier for Eren to propose. They sat down and the waiter asked for their drinks. Levi got a water while Eren got a Dr. Coke (he meant dr. Pepper.) When the waiter returned, he gave them their drinks and their food orders. They told him what they wanted, and he left without another word. "Rookie." Levi muttered, loud enough for Eren to hear. He chuckled the slightest bit. Five minutes later, a bead of sweat trickled down Eren's face as he fumbled with the box in his pocket. "Eren." Levi said, cupping Eren's cheek warmly. He made the boy look into his eyes. "What the hell is wrong with you? Are you constipated?" He asked, concern firing in his gray eyes. Eren forced a smile. "I'm fine. Honestly." This was the first time he ever lied to Levi. It pained him, but he had to. The food came and went, it all seemed too fast for Eren. He was so scared..what if he said no? Oh dear mother of god, don't let him say no. But, the check soon arrived, and the time came. "Hey, Levi?" Eren whispered, standing up. "What?" He asked, tilting his head. "I wanted to tell you something." Eren held his breath as he got to the side of the table, and bent down on one knee. He registered a look of "Holy shit, is this what I think it is?" On Levi's face, and he began softly.

"Levi, I just wanted to let you know that you are the most wonderful and important person in my life. You are the apple to my pie. The french to my fry. I honestly couldn't live without you, and I want to let you know that. The last four years have been amazing and breathtaking, and I'm so glad I spent them with you. I know I'm a shitty brat, and I'm glad I met you and started a conversation and looked at you the second and day I did, because then I wouldn't have met you. I guess what I'm trying to say is that you are the most wonderful, smart and sexy human being on this planet. So, Levi Rivialle Ackerman, will you marry me?" 

Those few seconds were the longest seconds in my lifetime. But, soon I found Levi flung around me, crying into my shoulder. "Hell yes I'll marry you, you shitty brat!" Levi said, and backed up his face so that he and Eren shared a passionate and sweet kiss. They heard a few people cheer and laugh in the background, and they couldn't be happier. They broke away, their cheeks stained with tears of joy and they hugged one another. They broke apart, standing up so that Eren could slip the ring on his finger. Levi smiled and a fresh wave of tears hit him, and they kissed once again as Eren slipped his on. The waiter smiled and the owner of the restaurant stopped him from giving the newly engaged couple their receipt. "They just got engaged. It's on the house tonight." The waiter smiled softly and nodded. The waiter waved at Levi and Eren as they passed, and he could see a look of surprise on Eren's face. He mouthed, "You're the pink-haired lady." The waiter just nodded, and an amused look on Levi's face made Eren smile. They walked to their car and got in, Levi starting the conversation. He kissed Eren softly and slowly on the lips before asking him, "When the hell should we get married?"

"Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit." Levi paced in the small room, rubbing his hand together. His gray eyes were foggy, hiding all emotion whatsoever. "Levi, chill out." Hanji said, placing a cool hand on the smaller mans' shoulder. "How can you be calm in a situation like this?" Levi snapped at her, a slightly scared expression on his face. "Sorry, Levi. But he loves you, and he proposed to you, so he kinda can't say no." Hanji answered. Levi still shook his head. "But he has the power to." Levi replied. Erwin shook his head back. "But he won't. Eren's a great kid, and he loves you more than anything. Don't give in, Levi. You know that." Erwin said encouragingly. "Okay..." Levi said, uncertainty staining his voice. The two other adults looked at him like he was their brother. "Why the hell are you staring at me like that?" Levi asked, looking behind him to see nothing there. Suddenly, Hanji burst into tears. "My little brother is getting married in 2 minutes!" Hanji wailed into Erwin's tuxedo. He rubbed her back soothingly and whispered small words of comfort into her ears. By the time the church bells rang, Hanji was only sniffling and Erwin waved to them as Hanji peeked through the door. She saw a nervous Eren accompanied by Mikasa walking down the what seemed like never ending aisle. Though, they finally reached the end and the doors to Levi's end swung open. The traditional music started playing and Levi didn't want to breathe. Him and Hanji walked down the aisle, and he saw a small grin on Eren's face. Levi couldn't help but smile softly back, and it took them everything not to burst into laughter. Levi walked and stood in front of Eren, who looked absolutely beautiful. He wore a fitting black tuxedo with white trimming and a bow tie, and his hair was still messy. His green eyes sparkling in the setting sunset, and Levi bit his lip as the music stopped playing and the priest started talking.

God dammit, Levi was gorgeous. He wore a white tuxedo, which made his neatly and perfectly parted silky black hair to stand out. He also wore a black bow tie and the trimming was also black. My breath hitched as the music started playing and the priest started to talk. What he first said was kind of like a blur-I wasn't paying any attention. I just stares into Levi's steel gray orbs, and I felt so content that I was marrying this stoic, abused and 7 years older than me man. But I love him to the moon and back. And I always will. "....Now, Eren Yeager, do you take Levi as your lawfully wedded wife," he swore he heard the priest hide a snicker, "through sickness and in health, through fighting and through love, and through life and through death?" The priest ended. "I do. I always will." I said, loud enough for the crowd to hear, but I wanted to make it sound like it was for Levi's ears only. Levi smiled at me, and I saw tears in his eyes. "Levi Ackerman, do you take Eren Yeager to be your lawfully wedded husband, through sickness and health, through fighting and love, through life and through death?" "Hell yeah I do." Levi breathed. "Then I pronounce you, husband and wife. You may-" The priest was cut off by Levi jumping upwards and kissing Eren on the mouth warmly. It took Eren by surprise, but he lifted Levi up off the ground and missed him back forcefully. They broke away, and heard clapping and cheers from the audience. "I love you so much it scares me, brat." Levi whispered, kissing him lightly again. "I love you so much that it kills me, shortstack." Eren whispered back, making both of them laugh. 

The reception was fun, and they talked with friends who actually came up to them. But, while eating dinner and cake, they sat at a two seated table, alone. They laughed about memories and talked about their future by candlelight, and they danced only a few times. Levi claimed that the world had absolutely no good taste in music and wouldn't dance to it. Of course, Eren dragged him out to the dance floor and they danced twice, and Levi admitted that he enjoyed it. Though, the night after, was the most fun. They curled up on the couch, mugs of tea in their hands, and watch the whole entire second season of Attack on Titan. They soon realized that Levi and Eren were now romantically involved, and they had a mini celebration alone. "Do you think we know the creator of this show?" Levi asked thoughtfully, his head buried in the crook of Eren's neck. "No, I don't recall." Eren replied, kissing the top of his wife's (he was going to get so much out of that one) head. Levi snuggled into his grip and they fell asleep like that, tired out by the long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god. I have died on the inside. All the flipping fluff has overwhelmed. And, I'm feeling nice, and for the new year, I'm going to finish the story! :) See you in a bit!


	9. The Greatest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened to Eren and Levi after they got married.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WAAAAAAH. I'm so sad that this fic is coming to an end. I absolutely love writing Ereri, but I must stop to cherish other fics. Anyhow, for you people who are desperate to read the last chapter, here you go. :3

After Eren and Levi married, they went to Paris, the City of Love, for their honeymoon. In their hotel room, they pretended to write heartfelt love letters to one another and ordered spaghetti at 3 in the morning because their clocks were so messed up. They visited museums, like the Louvre, and Levi freaked out when he saw the real Mona Lisa. He honestly took like, 20 pictures of it for proof. They also went to a small fountain place, where a small business owner sold ice cream sundaes. It was the best ice cream sundae they had ever eaten. When they were walking out, Eren tripped and fell head first into the fountain. They both burst into laughter, and Eren yanked Levi in with him. They were soaking wet and cold when they got home, but they enjoyed it none the less. They finally visited the Eiffel Tower, where Levi almost threw up when they reached the top. They had a fun honeymoon in Paris, and they never forgot it.

They returned home, and continued their normal lives. They ran the coffee shop and upgraded it so that they had an annual poetry night. They sometimes got a local jazz or blues band to preform on the stage, and people would dance and sing along. They sometimes took nights to themselves to cuddle up and eat pizza, watching Kung fu and sci fi movies just to make fun of them. Finally, Eren convinced Levi to get a cat, and they had given Hanji the honors of naming him. He was called Sawney, and she insisted on them getting another one named Bean. They did so, and he was cordially named that. Sadly, Sawney and Bean ran away 5 months after they got them, so they never got cats again. They thought they couldn't be happier until a miracle happened.

Levi announced he was going to have a baby. It was absolutely crazy, at first. They didn't know how it happened, wasn't it impossible? But then they accepted it. Eren was encouraging and loving through the whole thing, even when Levi swore to kill him after the pregnancy was over. They decorated their oncoming babies' room, painting it a light green when the doctors told them that they were having twins, instead. They held a mini celebration, and made their preparations. The night soon came, and children Isabel and Farlan Yeager were born. The new parents hoped they wouldn't suffer the same fate as the real ones did, but life was life and they couldn't prevent it. Everyone visited, but they were quickly shooed away by the parents, Levi saying that they had filthy baby killing germs and Eren not wanting the small children to get scared. They became a happy family, and they were pretty glad about it. 

Years passed, and their children grew up. Terrifyingly, though, Farlan was hit by a car on his way back home from school. He was 13, and the two parents and daughter mourned the loss deeply. 2 years passed, and they were slowly rebuilding the smaller family when Isabel was diagnosed with heart problems. They said she would die if she didn't undergo heart transplant, and they reluctantly agreed. She tragically died during heart transplant, and Levi and Eren were alone again. 

They made the most of it, though. They decided to complete the kid shit that their children wrote on their bucket lists. They had a mud fight, skydived, snorkeled, horseback rode, and many other exciting things. As they grew older, they became happier with what they'd accomplished, and finally decided to just run the coffee shop. One day, though, a familiar pink haired girl walked in, meeting Levi at the counter. "What can I get you?" He asked, cocking an eyebrow. "Are you a Yeager?" She asked abruptly. "Did someone say my name?" Eren said, waking out of the kitchen. "It's my last name too, love." Levi laughed, pecking him on the lips. Eren gladly returned the kiss before noticing the girl. "Hey Rei." Eren said, raising his head. "Eren." Rei replied. "You two are married?" She asked. "Why do you care?" Levi asked. "I'm the girl from 20 years ago. The one that questioned your gayness." She emphasized. "Oh." Levi said. The duo talked with Rei for a few minutes before the short blue haired girl appeared. "Rei!" The girl called. "Sasuke!" Rei said back, hugging her. "Hi. Don't tell me your flirting with bright eyes." She said, motioning to Eren. "Sas, he's married." Rei said, elbowing the girl. "To who?" She asked. "I bet tons of girls are chasing him." Sasuke said. "Pfft. I don't let them." Levi snickered. "You two are married?" Sasuke asked. They both nodded. She smiled and grabbed Rei's hand. "Come on. We'll be late." She said, and the two girls left. "They are so dating." "Yep." 

Eren and Levi held hands as they closed up shop. "Wanna see the new sign?" Levi asked. Eren nodded. They had purchased a brighter, larger sign for the tea shop. They walked outside, the sign illuminating the neighboring roofs. "We made this. Together." Levi said, kissing Eren on the lips. Eren giggled. "I'm glad I found you." He mumbled against Levi's mouth. "Mmhmm." Levi hummed.

In a big, beautiful black font, the coffee and tea shop was called

"The Greatest."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And, end scene. God, I loved writing this, and I had thought out the ending for a while. Anyhow, I have some good news! Every once in a while, I will sneak in an Ereri fic if I can. The next couple is the lovely Marco and Jean, so stay tuned!

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! The chapter is done. I am super tired, but it was definitely worth it. Thanks for reading and I promise the next chapter will be out by this Thursday. 
> 
> Bye!


End file.
